Conventionally, a TN (twisted nematic) liquid crystal display element has been generally used as a liquid crystal display. In actuality, since a TN liquid crystal display has a low response speed, an OCB (Optically Compensated Bend) display has been studied as a high-speed responsive liquid crystal display. See “Syadan Hojin Denki Tsushin Gattsukai Shingakugihou EDI98-144 P199” to know the detail of the OCB liquid crystal display.
In this OCB liquid crystal display, a liquid crystal is sandwiched between substrates and transparent electrodes are formed on inner surfaces of the substrates. Before power is turned ON, the liquid crystal has a spray orientation state. Then, when the power of the liquid crystal display is turned ON or the like, a relatively high voltage is applied to the transparent electrodes for a short time period to cause the liquid crystal to transition from the spray orientation state to a bend orientation state. In OCB liquid crystal display mode, the bend orientation state is employed for display, thereby enabling high speed response. By the way, problems associated with a HOLD-type display were pointed out in “Jyouhoukagakuyou Yuuki Zairyou 142th Iinkai A bukai (liquid crystal material) 71th Kenkyukai Bkai (intelligent organic material) 62nd Kenkyukai Shiryou Nov. 20, 1988, Nihongakujyutsu Shikoukai P 1-5”, and techniques for displaying a moving picture in the liquid crystal display with performance equal to that of CRT (cathode ray tube) were suggested. The simplest one of these techniques is to write onto a picture at a high speed and insert a black picture on a periodic basis. Such a method for write onto the picture in a short time is generally referred to as “high speed drive” herein.
However, the OCB liquid crystal display is capable of performing high speed response but is unsatisfactorily performing high speed drive.